


Flushed cheeks

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fights, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Puppy Love, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Best Friend, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos had a fight with Nico and goes to Lando for some comfort.Lando is pining after Charles, and ends up stuck in a hallway with said Monégasque.





	Flushed cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Lando comforting Carlos once  
Charles was quite unintented xD
> 
> The next fic I post will be my 200th, so any special requests are welcome!

Lando yawned and rolled himself onto his stomach, only watching the movie on tv with mild interest. He was tired but he couldn’t sleep yet. He opened his Instagram and scrolled through his feed, smiling at some of the pictures he found. He stopped momentarily on a picture Charles had posted. The Monégasque was looking straight in the camera, lips slightly parted and blue-green eyes wide. 

“Holy- damn…” Lando muttered to himself, before shaking his head a little and moving onto the next photo.

His moment of relaxation was broken by a firm knock on the door. Lando dropped his phone, sighing before walking over to open up.

“Carlos!” He said with a grin as he spotted his teammate. Carlos didn’t look so excited, his brows furrowed and his face drawn. Lando’s smile fell a little and he quickly tugged Carlos further into the room so he could close the door.

“What’s wrong, cabrón?” Lando asked. Normally, Lando’s horrid Spanish pronunciation was enough to make Carlos forget his troubles and instead attempt to teach Lando more Spanish, but this time Carlos only sighed.

“I-” the Spaniard started, before shaking his head as his bottom lip started to tremble. Lando’s eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t hesitate to hug his teammate, wrapping his arms around him and resting his cheek against Carlos’s collarbone. Carlos sighed and hugged back, resting his chin on the top of Lando’s head.

“I had a fight with Nico…” he whispered eventually. Lando hummed and snuggled into Carlos’s chest a little more to hopefully provide some comfort. It was on moments like this he truly wished he was taller, so he could properly wrap the Spaniard up in an embrace, but for now all he could do was letting Carlos hug him instead.

“Was it bad?” Lando asked softly. Carlos sniffled, shrugged, but then nodded.

“I don’t know… I don’t even know if we’re still together anymore.” He whispered. Lando tilted his head up to look at the Spaniard.

“But you two are perfect together…” he muttered. Carlos was crying softly now, hiccuping a little as he tried to clutch Lando closer again. 

“Come.” Lando whispered, pulling his teammate towards the bed. They both curled up under the covers, Carlos pulling Lando close so the Brit’s head was resting on his chest. 

“What did you fight about?” Lando asked as Carlos didn’t seem to want to speak. Carlos sighed.

“About us, Formula 1, the future… He doesn’t believe I still want to be with him if he doesn’t have a seat next year.” Carlos whispered, his eyes filling with tears again. Lando gently rubbed circles on Carlos’s arm with his hand, urging him to continue.

“I-I love him so much.” Carlos sobbed out. “But he clearly doesn’t trust me… If there is no trust, maybe it is better that we break up.” Carlos whispered. Lando pushed himself up, resting his chin on his folded arm to look at Carlos.

“Don’t give up on him. You are both a little stressed. Just… try to talk to him later.” Lando told Carlos. Carlos gave him a watery smile.

“Thank you, papito, you are the best.” he said, kissing Lando’s forehead. Lando smiled back.

“You want to stay here tonight?” Lando asked, even though he already knew the answer. Carlos nodded.

“Please.” he answered softly. Lando smiled, getting up to close all the curtains and turn of the lights. He had already been dressed in his boxers and an old shirt as pyjama, and grabbed a shirt for Carlos too, even though it was slightly too snug on him. 

Carlos still held him close again as he fell asleep, snoring softly as Lando gently rubbed his back. He felt for his friend, he really did, but he was relatively certain Nico and Carlos would make up again. Those two belonged together. 

Lando had drifted up into a light sleep when there was another knock on his door. It took a moment before he succeeded in wiggling himself out of Carlos’s embrace, the Spaniard yawning and turning over to cuddle into the pillows. Lando padded over to the door and opened the door while yawning.

“Lando…” Nico seemed uncomfortable as he waited on the other side of the door. Lando was only momentarily surprised to see him, before sighing.

“Carlos is asleep inside.” he said immediately. “You really hurt him.” he added for good measure, frowning a little at the tall German. Nico lowered his eyes, his shoulders sagging.

“I know, I-I just want to talk to him. Please?” he whispered. Lando hesitated a little, but knew it was for the best. 

“Give me one second.” he decided, heading back into the room and pulling on some pants, before heading over to the bed and gently shaking Carlos’s shoulder,

“Nico is here.” he told Carlos softly as the Spaniard sleepily blinked up at him. “You two talk, I’ll wait outside so don’t take too long.” Lando added. Carlos said up and swallowed thickly, eyes already glued to the door.

“Okay… Thank you cábron.” he whispered. Lando squeezed his hand and walked back to the hall.

“Go on, apologize to him.” Lando told Hulk, giving him a little shove as the German didn’t move yet. Nico sighed and headed into the room, leaving Lando alone in the hall. The Brit opted to sit down against the wall opposite the door, already slightly regretting his decision to basically lock himself out of his own room.

He heard Nico and Carlos talking softly and smiled to himself, knowing they’d be okay. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes, just hoping they’d be quick about it. He closed his eyes for a moment, there really was no harm in dozing off for a moment.

“Lando? Are you okay?” A soft, French-accented voice said, a gentle hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Lando opened his eyes and came face to face with Charles, who looked a little worried.

“Oh yes, I’m fine.” Lando squeaked a little. Charles frowned.

“Are you sure? You are sleeping in a hallway you know.” He chuckled. Lando pulled a face but then chuckled as well.

“Carlos and Hulk had a fight, Carlos was with me and Hulk came to make it up to him.” He summarised. Charles wrinkled his nose up a little.

“Are you sure they are not jusr going to have sex on your bed?” he said. Lando tensed and then groaned.

“I really hope not.” He huffed. Charles chuckled before blushing ever so slightly.

“Do you want to wait in my room?’ He asked hesitantly. Lando glanced at his closed door.

“Well you see, Carlos might need help… if anything goes wrong…” he said slowly. Charles hummed and nodded, before grinning.

“I’ll be back soon.” He said, straightening up and rushing down the hall to his room. Lando frowned, unsure what was happening, but he was too sleepy to truly worry about it. 

Charles returned about 5 minutes later, carrying pillows and a fleece blanket.

“Here we go.” He said with a grin, flopping down on the floor next to Lando and handing him a pillow, before making himself comfortable on the floor next to the young Brit.

“Thanks…” Lando said shyly, clutching the pillow to his chest. Charles smiled and threw half of the blanket over Lando, the other half resting over himself.

“Come.” Charles said softly, wrapping an arm around Lando’s shoulders to tug him closer. Lando yawned and snuggled as close as he dared, 

“Thanks.” He mumbled with a small smile. 

“You’re welcome.” Charles answered, gently brushing his fingers through Lando’s hair. Lando felt himself drift off almost embarrassingly fast. Charles continued to card his fingers through Lando’s hair, humming softly. Lando let out a content sound and buried his nose in the crook of Charles’s neck, breathing in the Monégasque’s sweet smell.

“Are we interrupting something?” a bemused voice suddenly called out. Lando looked up to find Hulk and Carlos leaning against the doorframe, the prior having spoken. Lando blushed a deep red at the knowing expression on Carlos’s face and almost bolted out of Charles’s hold.

“I… we… he…” Lando tried and failed to explain. Charles, seeming a bit hurt at Lando’s reaction, stood up and collected his blanket and pillow.

“I was just keeping him company.” He said simply,holding out a hand to help Lando off the floor too. Lando took it and didn’t let go even after he was settled on two feet again.

“Did you make up again?” He asked Carlos and Hulk a bit wearily. Nico sighed and wrapped an arm around Carlos’s shoulder, the Spaniard cuddling in his embrace with a soft smile.

“Si, cábron.” Carlos told Lando softly. “Thank you for your help.” He added, walking over to kiss Lando’s cheek before throwing Charles a curious look as the Monégasque frowned at the gesture.

“Jealous?” he asked Charles teasingly. Charles’s eyes widened.

“I- no of course not, I-” he sighed and looked at Lando. “I’ll see you later.” He mumbled eventually, averting his eyes. When Lando didn’t react, Carlos sighed and shoved Lando’s shoulder.

“Invite him in.” He hissed not so subtly. Lando’s cheeks and ears went a beetroot red.

“Carlos, please don’t…” he whined. Nico had meanwhile simply grasped Charles’s wrist and pulled him into Lando’s room, winking at Carlos as the Spaniard shoved a rather reluctant Lando into the hotel room as well.

“Have fun kids, use condoms.” Nico said while Carlos tried not too laugh too much over the horrified expression on Lando’s face.

“Or just continue your snuggling.” He soothed, patting Lando’s cheek before closing the door. Nico was still chuckling and wrapped an arm around Carlos’s waist, pulling him into a soft kiss.

“My room or yours.” He asked. Carlos shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter as long as I’m with you.” He whispered in return. Nico smiled tenderly, kissing him a second time.

“I’m sorry, again. I was an ass towards you.” He whispered. Carlos sighed.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.” He whispered in return. Nico kissed his nose.

“Come on, we have some snuggling to do as well.” He purred. Carlos hesitated momentarily.

“Do you think Lando will be okay?” He wondered. Nico chuckled.

“Charles is almost as innocent and soft as he is. Your little baby teammate…. Or well, brother, will be fine”

Nico was right, Lando really was fine. Charles’s chest made for a very comfortable pillow, and the Monégasque had started playing with his hair again, something which made Lando almost purr and stretch out contently. 

Momentarily, he wondered if this was the right moment to kiss Charles, but he had fallen asleep before he could make up his mind.

Oh well. Kissing could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
